SCP-682
SCP-682, nicknamed Hard to Destroy Reptile, is a major antagonist in the SCP universe, a fictional universe created on the internet by a variety of authors, featuring a fictional organisation known as SCP Foundation, involved in containing and researching paranormal, alien, and other mysterious phenomena. SCP-682 is one of most dangerous beings contained at SCP Foundation, is a large, reptilian creature of unknown, possibly extra-dimensional origins, or possibly a "glitch in the universe". The creature displays human or greater levels of intelligence, having the ability to speak, and expresses a desire to destroy all life on earth. Based on the size of its containment facility, the creature is typically no more than five meters in length, though it can change its size and shape when it consumes organic material. The creature is capable of continuing to move with 87% of its original mass destroyed, and can regenerate from the destruction of 99%. SCP-682 can be incapacitated, but not killed by acid immersion, fire, and explosions. SCP-682 cannot be "killed" unless all mass in his body is destroyed. Battle vs. Mako Fujisaki (by SPARTAN 119) (REDACTED), Japan SCP-682 tore his way through the streets of a major city in Japan, tearing apart civilians as he went with his massive teeth, devouring them in his jaws, which were like a crocodiles, but much large. A car turned the corner, not knowing of the horror that lay around the corner. The driver stared in terror as 682 opened his gargantuan maw and crushed the car under his jaws. As civilians fled around him, a police officer stood his ground and drew his revolver, firing off all five shots into 682's face, one of the .38 caliber rounds blew away his eye. To the horror of the Japanese police officer, the eye simply healed in seconds. The last thing the police officer saw was the gigantic foot of the monster move in close, before it landed on his top of him, spraying blood and body parts everywhere as the inhuman horror known as SCP-682 stepped over its latest victim. As 682 walked into a mountaintop park, a man in a white coat drew a handgun and fired several rounds in 682. The monstrous reptile paid no attention to the impacts and tore the man in half, devouring half his body. "Chisato.... NOOO!", a female voice said. 682 turned to see a girl with white hair, no doubt the speaker. "You'll be dead too soon enough, you disgusting creature!", 682 said. "He was the only reason I did not destroy you all, now that he's gone", Mako said, " I'm going to slaughter every living thing on this damned planet!" The class S "witch" known as "Valkyria's" eyes started to glow blue as she unleashed her first attack of the battle with Keter-class SCP, several invisible waves of energy that left gashes on 682's body, and even severed both his front legs completely. SCP-682 roared in rage and pain, before his legs and body extended and changed shape into something more like an oversized velociraptor. However, 682's sharp-pointed arms seems to extend into bladed tentacles, which he whipped about, trying to strike Mako. Failing that, 682 ran forward at far greater speeds than his size should have allowed and tried to impale Mako on his many longsword-like teeth. The moment before is jaw surround his prey, however, Mako Fujisaki disappeared. Seconds later, 682 felt severe pain as his body was blown to bloody fragments by several explosions the about the size of those generated by from a 155mm artillery shell. In defiance of his adversary and the very laws of nature, 682's head was severed, half burned away, but still very much functional as he looked up to the that girl hovering in the air about 50 meters above him, holding a mysterious black orb in her hands. All at once, everything was replaced by blinding flash of fire as the entire mountain erupted in a nuclear-level explosion. Nanoseconds before her telekinetic vacuum holding the antimatter she generated in place collapsed, Mako Fujisaki had teleported away, and was now entertaining herself by destroying incoming JSDF forces by blasting them with her energy attacks. Suddenly, Mako's rampage was interrupted by a thunderous, roaring voice coming for the direction of the destroyed mountain: "YOU THINK THAT CAN DESTROY ME, YOU MISERABLE SACK OF BODILY FLUIDS!?" Mako turned to see a gigantic version of that monster she had fought, stomping entire buildings like Godzilla as it advanced on her. The regenerated and overgrown 682 opened his mouth and roared. As he did so, he spat out a destructive blast of energy, similar to the one . Mako summoned her strongest magic shield. For a few seconds, the shield held, but, then, faster than Mako's brain could process what happened, she was incinerated. SCP-682 then turned away from the smoking ruins of the city, which he had incinerated when he copied his enemy's own powers and turned it against them. WINNER: SCP-682 Expert's Opinion While Mako had a greater arsenal of long range, highly destructive attacks, the experts pointed out the 682 had survived everything the Foundation could throw at him, and would probably be able to survive Mako's powers as well. In addition, 682 proved himself capable of adapting to survive or even mimic attacks used against him, as he did at the end of this battle. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here Battle vs. Doomsday (by Godkombat21) TBW Winner: Tie Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Disregarded Matches Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. Battle vs. Shiki Ryougi (by SPARTAN 119) After an Experiment (REDACTED) confirmed that it is possible to bring persons from SCP-826 into reality by maintaining physical contact with the person as you remove the contents from the bookend, much in the same manner as is possible with an inanimate object. The person will be returned to the world of the story by replacing the story into SCP-826 and removing the book/DVD/other media without making physical with a character. Command has approved attempts to bring a fictional character into reality in an attempt to destroy SCP-682. Cross-SCP Termination Experiment T-98816-OC108/682-826B Item: SCP-826 equipped with a DVD box set of the anime movie series Kara no Kyoukai Additional Notes: Experiment was proposed by Research Assistant (REDACTED). The experiment involved the use of SCP-826 to bring Shiki Ryougi, a character from anime Kara No Kyoukai into existence in an attempt to neutralize SCP-682. Ryougi possesses a power known as "Mystic Eyes of Death Perception", which allows her to see the "origin" of an object, and, by attacking the aforementioned "origin", can kill any being, even those which are normally immortal. Ryougi works for a paranormal investigation service, so it should be possible to hire Ryougi to terminate SCP-682 through the use of this ability. As 682 has shown himself unwilling in attempts to lure him back into 826, RA (Redacted) proposed attempting to transport Ryougi into our reality to eliminate 682. Should this fail, a D-class subject will be used to place 826 into 682's containment chamber and place Kara no Kyoukai in the bookends. Subject: Agent (REDACTED) Equipment: one (1) File containing data on SCP-682, one (1) Briefcase containing 1000,000 Japanese yen, one (1) watch, one (1) Glock 17 9mm semi-automatic with extra cartridges, one (1) hidden video camera attached suit. Results of Experiment: Agent (REDACTED) placed Kara no Kyoukai DVD box set from Research Assistant (REDACTED)'s personal anime collection into SCP-826. The scenery immediately changes to that of an apparently abandoned building, actually the headquarters of a paranormal investigation agency known as "Garan no Dou". Agent enters and immediately ascends the stairs to the fourth floor, where business proprietor Aozaki Touko's office. The agent find Aozaki and Ryougi present in the office at the time. Transcript of conversation is as follows: Agent: "This is the Garan no Dou agency, you are Aozaki Touko, correct?" Touko: "Correct. To be honest I'm surprised you found us. You must have business with us." Agent: "Correct, my name is "Smith, John Smith", I have need of the specific talents of Shiki Ryougi." Shiki: "Specific talents, you must be talking about my eyes. I didn't think anyone knew about them apart from Touko and Mikiya. Agent: "I have my sources. In any case, I require your services in the termination of an extremely dangerous hostile paranormal entity designated SCP-682. The information should be found in this file. You will of course be well-paid for your services *opens the briefcase of cash*" Touko (perusing the files): "There's a lot redacted in here, but it seems like you intend to have Ryougi use her powers to circumvent this thing's regenerative abilities. Shiki (reading the files over Touko's shoulder): "Looks easy enough, I'll take the job if you're fine with it" Touko: "Just make sure you return Shiki to me in one piece!" Agent locates SCP-826 on a bookshelf, and suddenly grabs Shiki as he removes the DVD from the bookshelf. The scenery of the movie dissolves, however Ryougi remains in the room. Agent states that he has used an esoteric form of magecraft to transport himself and Ryougi to the containment facility. Ryougi is introduced to a number of facility staff, including Dr. (REDACTED) and Research Assistant (REDACTED), and escorted to the first airlock of SCP-682's containment facility. NOTE: This section of the battle is written in "story format" rather than "report format". Ryougi entered the third and final secure blast door door to the temporary containment chamber, which Ryougi was to face SCP-682 in. The room was a large, steel-walled chamber with nothing inside except for a large reptile, about five meters long and a meter and a half tall similar to an oversized crocodile, but armored with bony plates. SCP-682 opened its mouth to speak. The monster said in very low-pitched voice "This is what they send to destroy me?! This filthy creature armed only with a blade. There is no wound I cannot recover from. You will die like the rest of your worthless species!" "So you're SCP-682...", Shiki said, "I'm sorry, but you're going to have to die!", SCP-682 gave a low-pitched, evil laugh and said, "You came from that device, didn't you... The last time I went in there, I met something that said it could kill me... I tore it to a thousand pieces! There is nothing in the universe that can kill me!" "I wouldn't be so sure of that", Shiki said, her Mystic Eyes starting to glow blue, "I can kill anything that lives, even if that thing is God!" At that, Shiki and 682 lunged at each other, each with the intent kill the other. Shiki struck first, swinging her katana, slicing off the front half of SCP-682's jaw, and then severing one of its front legs. With SCP-682 incapacitated, at least for a couple seconds, Shiki used her Spirit Grip to grab one of the large bony protrusion's on 682's back, jumping onto the creature's back. Ryougi pointed her katana downwards, ready to plunge the blade into the reptile's "origin". Suddenly, a powerful shockwave of energy was emitted from 682's body. Every atom in Shiki's body seemed to vibrate as she was launched in the air and slammed into the roof of the containment chamber, before striking striking ground, dropping her katana in the process. SCP--682 stepped on the katana, snapping it clean in half SCP-682 had by now regenerated his limbs and jaw, and rounded on Shiki, who rolled out the way to avoid a strike from 682's massive claws, which almost decapitated her. Shiki drew her tanto and ran at SCP-682, trying to get under him and attack his "origin" from below. SCP-682 spun around, striking Shiki in the side of his bony tail club, knocking the artificial arm she wore since she lost her arm in a fight with Asagami Fujino. Shiki, however, was unphased, and sliced off 682's tail with her tanto. The monster roared at the loss of its tail, and spawned two tentacles with sharp points from where his tail was. The spikes struck Shiki right in the eyes, causing her to scream in pain. "I thought so", the Keter-class SCP said, "Without those eyes, your nothing but a worthless sack of bodily fluids!" SCP-682 then tore off of Shiki's left leg and devoured it, spraying blood around the room. This was then followed by the rest of Shiki's limbs. After losing her second limb, Shiki grew too weak to even scream. She weakly spoke final word, the name of the loved on she would never see again, before she expired: "Mikiya...." SCP-682 messily devoured Shiki's corpse, spraying blood all over the enclosure. As the reptile finished its mean, its eye (all 15) began to glow blue. "What hell are these lines?", 682 yelled angrily, flailing about. As his claw struck the enclosure, the metal was sliced open, allowing 682 to escape. Several guards fired on 682, to little effect. The reptilian horror slew them with even greater efficiency thanks to Shiki's eyes. "In your efforts to kill me, you made me unstoppable. Now witness the end of your race, human filth", 682 said, "but first I have some business with 173 to attend to..." WINNER: SCP-682 Cross-SCP Termination Experiment T-98816-OC108/682-826B Item: Shiki Ryougi of Kara No Kyoukai, equipped with tanto and katana used in original media. Materialized for SCP 826. Tissue Sample Test: N/A Termination Test Record: Ryougi engages in combat with SCP-682, severing frontal limbs and part of the head before attempting to attack 682's "origin". SCP-682 releases a shockwave from its body, throwing Ryougi to the ground. After engaging in combat for three additional minutes, SCP-682 releases two spiked tentacles that destroy Ryougi's eyes. Ryougi is then messily devoured by SCP-682. Upon consuming Ryougi, SCP-682 gains Ryougi's "Mystic Eyes of Death Perception", using them to destroy the wall to the containment facility, causing (REDACTED) casualties. SCP-682 is finally disabled through the use of aerially dispersed napalm and returned to acid immersion. It is not known how long SCP-682 keeps the "Mystic Eyes", as his eyes are destroyed by the napalm and acid immersion, though they are not present as of a next containment breach as of (REDACTED). All other SCPs stored at high-security sight (REDACTED) remained contained, though SCP-173 was found broken into hundreds of concrete fragments. As of (REDACTED) SCP-173 has not reformed in any way, and has been reclassified as neutralized. RA (REDACTED)'s copy of Kara No Kyoukai now features an episode where Ryougi is accompanied by a figure matching an "anime-styled version" of Agent (REDACTED) to an unknown location. After not Ryougi does not return for a week, Mikiya Kokutou and Aozaki Touko attempt to locate her, to no avail. Notes: As of this incident, all attempts to use SPC-826 in the neutralization of SPC-682 have been suspended. We're just lucky 682 did not permanently acquire Ryougi's abilities -Dr. (REDACTED) Expert's Opinion While Shiki's Mystic Eyes would have allowed her to kill SCP-682 (at least in theory) if she could hit his "origin", 682's ability to adapt to any situation made that exceedingly unlike with Shiki armed only with melee weapons. Though, as one expert pointed out, thing might have gone differently if Shiki had a firearm. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Horror Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Beast Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Giants Category:Shape Shifters Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Internet Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors